Generally, in a washing machine, laundry inside the washing tank often biases, and thereby imbalanced load is applied to the washing tank and causes the vibration of the washing tank. This vibration is an important problem which affects operational error of the washing machine. Particularly, while the rotational speed of a drum is increasing at the time of dehydration operation, lateral vibration of the washing tank is subject to become large when passing through the resonant frequency of the suspensions of the washing tank, and the washing tank contacts with the chassis and thereby generate error and make a cause to stop the dehydration operation.
In order to prevent the increase of the vibration at the resonant point, it is effective to add a large damper to the suspension of the washing tank. However, as the addition of the damper to the suspension has property to increase the vibration transmission in the frequency range higher than the resonant frequency, so, instead of the effect of suppressing the vibration of the washing tank at the resonant point, concurrently transmitting very large vibration to the washing machine chassis may occur, when the speed of the dehydration operation reaches a high speed. For the reason, it is not possible to add a damper which has enough large damping force to suppress the resonance vibration.
With respect to a problem like this, a washing machine is proposed in which vibration insulating mechanisms with active vibration control device are arranged at the lower face and the side face of the washing tank between the washing machine chassis and the washing tank, thereby to prevent the increase in the vibration of the washing tank and additionally to suppress the transmission of the vibration to the washing machine chassis side.